The Life Of A Royal
by Nickicece
Summary: What happens when Princess Annabeth is arranged to be married to the Prince of the Bahamas. Percabeth,Thalico and Tratie may be even a little Pipson later on the reading is good so do it!
1. Chapter 1

**My Arranged Marriage **

Annabeth's Pov

"My lady the queen has asked for you." My maid Helen told me from the door.

"Tell my mother I will be right there Helen." I said to her.

"Yes my lady."

Oh, hi my name is Annabeth Athena Chase or formally knows as Princess Annabeth of Athens. My mother Athena Queen of Athens as you might guess told me when I turned 16 years old that something very important would happen in my life. I just turned 16 last week and she told me that the time wasn't right. So am praying to every god I know am really hoping I don't get blasts to pieces. Wait did I mention that in this world anyone and everyone is born with powers everyone to a different element or course of life.

Anyway back to realty. I was walking to my mother in the grand thrown room.

"You asked for me mother." I asked as I approach the women sitting on the grand silver thrown.

"Ah yes sweetie there is something I've been meaning to tell you it's about you now being 16, and it's something that will change your life."

I shoot my head up when she mention turning , this is what I've been waiting since I was 7 years old for this.

"Yes, mother what it is." I gave her a look that said 'on with it already women I am not getting any younger.'

"Honey about 50 years ago your great, great grandfather may a deal lord Uranus that his great, great grand daughter shall marry his great, great grand son on there 18 birthday."

I gave here a confused look and trust me I am rarely confused.

"I do not understand you right now what does this have to do with me." I asked her.

"Annie sweetheart it means you have an arranged marriage." She told me rather calmly. I look at her in my what-the-crap face.

"WHAT! And more importantly to whom!" I yelled and gave her my if-you-don't-tell-me-all-hell-will-break-lose face.

"Mother who am I arranged to marry!" I yelled once more at my rather shocked mother face.

"Pursues Jackson King Poseidon of the Bahamas son." She said with I hint of fear in her eye.

"Who and what is he?" I asked the thing that used to be the mother who I loved. She handed me a one of my favorite magazines 'Hot Summer'.

"This can't be him it's not possible he can't be….." My voice trailed off as I looked at the sexiest god on the colorful cover. The photo was set on an almost empty beach. There was only one teenaged surfer with a long, lean, and gorgeous body. A deep tan messy wet jet black hair and deep Atlantic Ocean green eyes with touches of gold and blue. Standing with a long surf board behind him pressed into the sand. So any he looked like a Taylor Launter with I slightly lighter tan and surprisingly green eyes.

"Annabeth dear are you okay?" My mother said knocking me out of my daze.

"What oh am ok."

"Okay but go and get ready for the Ball tonight all the royal families are coming including King Poseidon and his son."

"What you're just telling me this now I have to get ready!" I yelled as I ran to my chambers to get ready.

**Should I keep going if you think so review :D **


	2. Prince Percy

**My Arranged Marriage **

Percy's Pov

I was sitting in my chambers listening to Imma be by the Black eye peas on my IPod. When Gabe my butler came knocking on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled to him

"Master Percy your father has requested for your presents." He said to me from the door.

"Okay tell him I'll be right there."

Hi, my name is Pursues Logan Jackson or other words know as Prince Pursues of the Bahamas. I just turned 16 four weeks ago, and my dad King Poseidon said that he had something very important to tell me on my 16th birthday, but that on my birth day the time wasn't the right time. So am hoping he's going to tell me now because tension has been racking my nerves, and the Caribbean Sea the water reflects my mood. So as you can tell it's been rather restless the last couple of weeks.

Anyway back to the story. I walked into my father's study to see him deep in thought.

"Dad what's up what do you need to see me for?" I asked even thought I already knew and hoped why he called me.

"Yes, son sit down I called you to talk about a very important matter it's about your birthday.

"Okay what about it?" I asked as I sat down.

"Percy 50 years your great, great grandfather made a deal with the king of Greece that his great, great grand daughter would marry his great, great son." He told me.

"Okay so what does that have to do with me?" I asked rather confused.

"Percy this means you have been arranged to be married." He with a bit of hesitation as if waiting for me to explode, but so how I keep myself composed.

"To whom?" I asked rather calmly.

"What?" He asked rather surprised at my attitude.

"You heard me I said to who?" I yelled this time clearly pissed right now.

"Annabeth Chase-"

"Wait you mean that hot chick off of Athens 16." I asked and nodded

"Yes!-

**I head is killing me **** Happy Holidays!**


	3. I have nothing to wear

**Annabeth's Pov**

"O MY GODS O MY GODS I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR!"

I am freaking out. Why? You may ask because the cutest boy on the face of the earth is coming over and I have nothing to wear!

'Gods I am stupid all I have to do is call my cousins stupid, stupid!"

I picked up the phone and dialed 10 digits. Rinnng, Rinnng 'pick up the phone women'

"Hello"

"Thalia thank the gods round up the girls and get them here a sap!"

"Whoa Annie you okay?"

"Am I okay am I okay I am in the middle of a princess code blue and your asking me if am okay?"

"Why didn't say so there all by me we'll be there in 10 minuets…."

10 minuets later….

I was pacing up and down in my room freaking out when my double doors bust open. To show my saving graces well maybe not my graces but pretty close. There stood my sisters/cousins Princesses Thalia Grace, Katie Gardener, Piper Mclean, and Salina Beauregard breathing like they ran 20 miles to get here.

"Annabeth what's wrong you never called an emergency meeting before." Thalia said breaking the silence I took a deep breath.

"Guys don't freak out to much and sorry Piper, but I just found out I have an Arrange marriage!"

I air in the room got really thick and still as the girls just stood there with there jaws almost to the floor.

"Annie why would I be mad about that shocked I am but why would I be mad?" Piper asked

"Well Pips it's about who am arranged to get married to."

"And that is?"

"Perseus Logan Jackson." THUMP! She passed out, but wait for it 5…4…3…2…1

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! But I got dibbs….." She pouted

"When are you going to meet him?" Salina asked

"Tonight at the ball that's why I need you guys I have nothing to wear!"

"Oh! We can help with that!" Piper and Salina said

"Oh come on Thals Prince Nico will be there and Katie Prince Travis I'll be there to." They both turned beet red.

"I don't like Prince Nico/Travis!" They yelled getting all

"Yeah, yeah, yeah"

"Well. Lets. Get. To. Work!" Salina clapped her hands and my room was turned into a spa.

"Annabeth your with Amanda, Thalia your with Maria, Katie your with Tracey."

Just then three red heads with green eyes wearing whit nurse dresses walked up, and pointed us towards some silk robes and some shampoo girls. After we changed in to are robes we headed over to some lounge chairs where we got are nails done and some chocolate face masks. After that we went to get are hair done when the slyest was done. It was time for the part I dreaded Picking out my dress.

"Please anything but pink" I told Salina.

"Oh come on Annie you don't think I know you well enough."

"Okay, okay come in the dressing room and call the girls."

"Okay Thalia, Piper, Katie come and get your royal butts in her!

30 minuets later.

Thalia's dress

Annabeth's dress

Katie's dress

Piper's dress

"We look H-O-T HOT!" Piper said.

"I might just have to give my brother 'the talk' after tonight huh Pips" Thalia said Piper redefined the color red. We laughed at her reaction.


	4. We meet

**A/N I'm changing some of the places they rule over just to let you know and sorry for the late update.**

**We Meet**

**Percy's POV**

I was waiting with my cousins Travis, Nico, and Charles in the prince chambers at the Greece palace ballroom getting ready to be told to go out.

"So Nico I heard princess Thalia is going to in the party I heard she looks hot." Travis told Nico with a smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Nico said clearly fight off a blush.

"Oh, come on man ever since you saw her on the cover of 'Greece Monthly' you been obsessed with her" Travis said piping in.

"Like your any better" Nico said with a huff "your worst because every time you see Princess Katie in a swimsuit magazine you buy two copies." Travis turned the color of a tomato and said nothing else. Right before I could make a smart comment a butler came in and told us to get lined up for are entrance. Charles first than Nico second than Travis third and me last.

"Presenting Prince Charles Beckendorf of Forge Island." The guard boomed through the ballroom as he walked out.

"Presenting Prince Nico Di Angelo of Italy" then he walked out.

"Presenting Prince Travis Stoll of Switzerland" so he walked out. Now last but not least.

"Now presenting is guess of honor Prince Perseus Jackson of the Caribbean!" I held my breath as I walked out, and just about fell when I saw the ballroom it was beautiful. There were all pearl white marble floors and walls a pure crystal chandelier hung from the gold roof. Only then did relies how many people where staring at me was I walked down the steps it looked like at least 400 people where here. Then the guard started to say the names of the princesses.

"Presenting Princesses Piper and Salina McLean of England" two gorgeous girls walked out.

"Presenting Princess Thalia Grace of Romania" a girl with shoulder length black hair and electric blue eyes walked out. Then the guard finally got to the name I've been waiting for.


	5. AN

**Authors Note!**

**I AM SOOO SORRY BUT STUPID SCHOOL AND EXAMS AND MY BF'S GETTING ON MY LAST NERVE PLEASE BARE WITH ME I'LL TRY TO UPDATE. **

**PLEASE BARE WITH ME SUGGESTIONS ARE ASKED!**


	6. We Tell the World

**We Meet 2**

**Ppov**

"Presenting are very own Princessa Annabeth Chase." The royal guard boomed. The white marble doors opened to reveal the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen. She had waist length blonde curly hair, curves in all the right places, and the most beautiful big stormy grey eyes. She walked down the stair case with such grace it looked like a movie. She walked right up to me and bowed of course I followed suite.

"Princess Annabeth, its pleasure to finally meet you." I said in the most formal way possible.

"Please just call me Annabeth, and It's a pleasure to meet you to Prince Perseus."

"Please call me Percy."

**Apov**

He was sooo HOT! I notice that everyone was looking at us. I motioned to Percy to lean down so I could tell him something .Yes, even me being in 4in heels he still was taller than me.

"Can we go out to the balcony people are staring?" I whispered in his ear. I felt him shiver and I smiled to myself. Once where outside I we both take long deep breaths.

"So….you um look great tonight" He asks me. I giggle witch I almost never do and nod.

"So tell me about yourself Percy?" I asked looking at him.

"What do you want to know?"

"Okay how about I ask you a question they ask me one deal?"

"Okay you start."

"Okay what your favorite color?" What I'm nervous okay.

"Easy blue yours?"

"Green"

"Okay favorite band?"

"All America Rejects you?"

"Paramore" I said he about to ask me something else when my maid came and told us we need to go back inside for the announcement of the royal engagement.

**Ppov**

Now really, they really wanted us to tell the world that now! The gods really must hate me, but what did I ever do to them!

"Well let's get this over with." Annabeth said as we were walking back inside.

"It is now time to tell you all why you are here tonight!" My father said from the top of the stairs. "Son?" he said pointedly at me. Here geos nothing.

"As you might know I recently just turned 16 as me being the next in line for the thrown that means I must find myself a Queen." Gasps" yes, yes I know this is a shock, know you must be wondering who this mystery Princess is well I can tell you that she is in this room right now Princess Annabeth would you come here please." I looked at Annabeth than at my Dad he made motions for me to check my pocket. I put my hand in my jacket pocket and found a simple engagement ring **(A/N Pick on Profile). **I took a deep breath and got down on one knee." Princess Annabeth Athena Chase of Greece will you do me your country and mine the honor of being my wife and Queen". I looked straight into her stormy grey eyes looking for any sign of regret to having to do this all I saw was a flash of motions they her eyes went back to mini storms clouds.

"Yes" 


	7. Are first Kiss

**The Engagement **

**Apov**

After Percy put that ring on my finger it feel almost….right like it was meant to be placed on my hand and only my hand. I smiled at him like a real genuine smile and he gave me back a mirror image. We got are congrats from friends, family, and even from people we didn't know. We the sound of angry heels reached my ears I turned around to find a skinny red head in a really tight pink dress headed my way, and let me tell you she looked pissed. When I looked up at Percy he looked like he was preparing himself for battle.

"You!" the red head yelled in her annoying voice" Stoll my Percykins away from me!" Oh my Gods.

"Lisa for the last time it's over between and it has been for a year!" Percy yelled aspirated his once beautiful sea-green eyes were now a dark murky gray like the ocean during a hurricane. The red-headed slut who I've learned to be Lisa strutted up to Percy and was about to put her hand on his shoulder when I smacked it away. What you anybody going to touch my man I think not. The red-head demon snapped her head to me so fast am surprised she didn't get a whiplash.

"Um hi I didn't get to formally introduce myself am Princess Annabeth Chase of Greece and his fiancé. Who are you?" I said letting out I hand for her to shake. I could see Percy smirking I trying hard not to laugh. She looked shocked like as if she didn't think I had the guts to even look at her.

"Sweetie he's only doing this because feels sorry for you am pretty sure you were the ugly duckling in the family." She sneered at me. Thank the gods we were outside.

"What makes you think that?" I said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Because my sources say it's fake and that it was arranged." She said smirking at herself. My eyes grew wide I looked back at Percy to see him still as calm and collected with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Well will this convince you that I really love her and not you?" Percy said from behind me next thing is I feel arms rap around my waist and am being tipped back and look up to amused sea-green eyes. Then I noticed what he was getting at.

"Oh Percy not now were in public."

"So she won't mind."

"I if you say so" I said wrapping my arms around his next neck and pulling him down to close the gap between us. I was in pure bliss I could faintly hear the sound of the glass door slamming shut has Lisa stormed away.

"You think it worked?" Percy said when we broke away.

"Definitely" I said pulling him down and crashing my lips to his.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Engagement **

**Apov**

After Percy put that ring on my finger it feel almost….right like it was meant to be placed on my hand and only my hand. I smiled at him like a real genuine smile and he gave me back a mirror image. We got are congrats from friends, family, and even from people we didn't know. We the sound of angry heels reached my ears I turned around to find a skinny red head in a really tight pink dress headed my way, and let me tell you she looked pissed. When I looked up at Percy he looked like he was preparing himself for battle.

"You!" the red head yelled in her annoying voice" Stoll my Percykins away from me!" Oh my Gods.

"Lisa for the last time it's over between and it has been for a year!" Percy yelled aspirated his once beautiful sea-green eyes were now a dark murky gray like the ocean during a hurricane. The red-headed slut who I've learned to be Lisa strutted up to Percy and was about to put her hand on his shoulder when I smacked it away. What you anybody going to touch my man I think not. The red-head demon snapped her head to me so fast am surprised she didn't get a whiplash.

"Um hi I didn't get to formally introduce myself am Princess Annabeth Chase of Greece and his fiancé. Who are you?" I said letting out I hand for her to shake. I could see Percy smirking I trying hard not to laugh. She looked shocked like as if she didn't think I had the guts to even look at her.

"Sweetie he's only doing this because feels sorry for you am pretty sure you were the ugly duckling in the family." She sneered at me. Thank the gods we were outside.

"What makes you think that?" I said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Because my sources say it's fake and that it was arranged." She said smirking at herself. My eyes grew wide I looked back at Percy to see him still as calm and collected with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Well will this convince you that I really love her and not you?" Percy said from behind me next thing is I feel arms wrap around my waist and am being tipped back and look up to amused sea-green eyes. Then I noticed what he was getting at.

"Oh Percy not now, were in public."

"So she won't mind."

"I if you say so" I said wrapping my arms around his next neck and pulling him down to close the gap between us. I was in pure bliss I could faintly hear the sound of the glass door slamming shut has Lisa stormed away.

"You think it worked?" Percy said when we broke away.

"Definitely" I said pulling him down and crashing my lips to his.

**So what cha think! R&R! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Paparazzi **

**APOV**

Percy and I were still making out on the balcony. When heard a faint flashing and clicking sound. I open my eyes to see about 20 people with cameras. I guess Percy new who they were because he grabbed my hand and started running I looked back to see them running after us.

"Percy what's going on?" I asked him being slightly thankful for Salina for training me to run in heels.

"Royal paparazzi!" said Percy I noticed that we were running to the stables. We went around to the back door and went inside.

"Blackjack!" Percy yelled then I huge jet black Pegasus came from around a corner.

"Tell me if anybody comes in here!" he took my hand again and we went up to where they keep all the hay.

"Percy what if somebody goes looking for us and they can't find us." I whisper-yelled at him he just gave me a look that said I'll-take-care-of-it.

We were up there for about an hour when we decided the cost was clear we sneaked back into the palace. Everything seemed find didn't look like anybody missed us. We spent the rest of the night acting like nothing happened. Around 1:00am everybody finally left. So everybody said there goodnights and went to bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_THE NEXT MORNING…_

"ANNABETH ATHENA CHASE!" I heard I voice yell jolting me from my sleep. I opened my eyes to see my mother fuming with a copy of Greece weekly in her hand. I slowly sat up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes .

"Yes, mother" I said still groggy from sleep.

"What is the meaning of this? I thought I raised you better!" She yelled throwing the magazine on my lap. Wondering what she was talking about I pick it up and what I looked at made my eyes grow wide. On the top of the page it big black letters read 'The Royals have gone wild' then below that was a picture of Percy and I making out . SHIT! Was the only thing that registered in my mind. I jumped out of bed and ran straight pass my mother out the door to the other side of the palace right in front of Percy's room.

"Perseus Jackson if you don't open this door right or so help me I will -"the door opened to reveal a very sleepy, very hot, and shirtless Percy Jackson. I forgot why I was there for a second.

"Yes, why is Annabeth Chase banging on my door at this ungodly hour of the morning?" He yawned. Oh yeah now I remember I jumped up and tackled him to the ground.

"What the Hades is this?" I yelled putting the magazine in his face. He sat up so I was on his lap. He took the magazine out of my hands.

"Fuck, we are so screwed." He muttered my to himself than to me. He seemed to notice how this would probably look if somebody walked in. I quickly got up and sat on his couch.

"What are we going to do?" I asked him

"I really don't know"


	10. Percy Knocked Me Up

**Percy Knocked Me Up**

**APOV**

There was silence at the breakfast table wail we all ate. Well that was until the Queen of the tramps walked into the room. Dressed in the tightest tank top and short-shorts on earth I'm surprised she could even walk on the less. See sat down right across from me with a bowl of fruit salad.

"Good morning all" she said in her high shrill voice.

"Good morning" we all grumbled back.

"Good morning Percy." She said sweetly flipping her hair over her shoulder I wanted to vomit. Percy just looked up from next to me and nodded at her then went back to stuffing his face with blueberry pancakes and bacon.

"So Annie when are you due?" Lisa said looking at me.

"First of all its Annabeth and second what do you mean?" I hissed glaring at her. She flinched but answered my question. I took a bite of my waffles waiting on her reply.

"You when the baby's due, oh is it a boy or a girl?" She said flipping her hair again. Percy and I choked on your food both of us grabbing your orange juice.

"W-what you think am knocked up!" I yelled at her fuming the whole room went ghostly quite. Lisa just smiled at me and pulled something from behind her back and held it up.

"Well sweetie according to Olympus weekly everyone thinks so, you didn't Percy really could love someone like you come one he can do much better I look at you!" She hissed at me I couldn't think anymore all I saw was red. Next, thing I know I that I was on the other side of table, holding on to Lisa's hair and clawing at her face and rolling all over the marble floor. She started to scream and try and fight back that was until I pinned her and started slapping her and landing I hard punch to her nose hearing a loud crunch. Before I could do more damage I was pulled off of her by a pair of strong arms. I still kicking and screaming I feelt myself being dragged out of the room.

A/N: Annnnndddddd I am stuck WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS PPL YES IT DOES FUCK U!


End file.
